Twisted Zero V2
by Graf Eisen III
Summary: A queen returned from the sands of time, and bound the child in chains of silk and gold. The child accepted her bondage willingly, and gave herself to the queen, all for the power to become a queen herself [REWRITTEN VERSION].


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, and any copyrighted material used in this work. This is a fanfic, period. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Comments and constructive criticism are all very much appreciated.

Twisted Zero

Prologue

There were few things could surprise much less frighten Zouken Matou. He was simply too old, and too experienced in keeping himself alive and out of the attention of powers greater than him. But now it seemed that he'd made a disastrous misstep.

It was a simple thing really. The current Tohsaka Clan Head had two daughters, both of whom were of exceptional magical breeding. Traditionally only one would be trained in the ways of magic, while the other would be left ignorant or given away to be raised or married into another family.

It was into this situation that Zouken had entered, offering Tokiomi Tohsaka to take in his younger daughter as the new heiress of the Matou Clan. The man had readily agreed, knowing well of the Matou Clan's current inability to produce new generations of magi. He was however unaware of the torturous nature of the Matou magic, or the fact that Zouken had absolutely no intention of actually allowing young Sakura Tohsaka to inherit his family's magic.

 _She was just another vessel for his soul, an anchor to keep him within the world until the day the Grail would be his, nothing more and nothing less._

Zouken however was just as unaware that the girl's basic understanding of magic while incapable of proving a real threat to him was still barely sufficient to summon a Servant by accident. It wasn't that it was impossible it was just…improbable, to the extent that he would normally have dismissed any mention of the possibility out of hand.

 _This led to this current situation, with him facing off against one of the few things which could strike fear into his rotting heart: a Servant. And he had almost fed its Master to his worms, which probably meant that the Servant was in no friendly move._

"My, my…" the female Servant said mockingly. "…the universe must be feeling quite whimsical today, to allow one such as me to be summoned by a child of all things." The Servant laughed in amusement, her laughter echoing across the darkened interior of the basement. "Still I suppose it's not all bad. A child as a Master…hmm…yes, it has possibilities. And you are my 'Master' and that one is an enemy it would seem judging from your current positions as well as this…atmosphere."

The Servant sniffed disdainfully…and then in a move as fast as a striking snake and yet with the elegance due to one of royal blood she lashed out with a spike-ended strip of cloth and ripped Zouken's heart out. "This shall be my first lesson to you young handmaiden…" she said. "…remember it well, for it is at its core the way of the world: the strong rule, and the weak serve."

The Servant paused, and began to walk around Sakura as she knelt on the ground looking at the Servant with her eyes wide with a mix of fear and awe. Fear because of her apparent willingness to kill. And awe of her beauty, power, and the fact that she might be the one to save her from this fate her family had thrown her to.

"I do not know what that wretched worm was planning to do to you…" the Servant continued. "…nor do I particularly care. You were simply…lucky. Is that a sign of strength? Some would say no. I say yes."

The Servant stopped walking and regarded Sakura coolly with her golden eyes. "Just as ill fortune can reduce an unfortunate gambler to a destitute beggar…" she said. "…good fortune can end with one atop the pyramid of power. And so it is with you: good fortune has granted you the blessing of the right to contend for the power of the Holy Grail, and all the benefits it brings."

The Servant smiled and paused once more. "Yes…" she continued. "…you were lucky to bring one such as me by your side. I am your Servant, and through you I shall have the chance to test the worth of the so-called Holy Grail. And in return you shall have my protection, and my knowledge. Yes, I shall educate you as to what it means to walk with royalty."

"This is all very interesting…" Zouken rasped as he pulled himself back together. "…but…"

The Servant didn't even give him the chance to finish what he was saying. She turned full circle, lashing out with her weapon to rip Zouken in half with such elegance and beauty that it could only be called a dance…a dance of death.

"Worms lower than any slave have no right to speak to royalty." The Servant said contemptuously, and just as quickly smiled at the open-mouthed awe on Sakura's face. Young…easily-impressed…and most probably humble: the perfect handmaiden and student. She reached out with a hand to the girl. "Won't you walk with me child?" she asked. "Power and knowledge are not forced on the unwilling."

Sakura swallowed dryly and stared at the offered hand. " _She's beautiful._ " she thought. " _She's definitely even more beautiful than mother. She's strong too, stronger than father. If I…if I take her hand…could I be as strong and beautiful as her someday?_ "

Sakura swallowed again and slowly but steadily reached out with a hand until she finally took the offered hand. "W-what…" she began to ask hesitantly. "…what should I call you?"

The Servant smiled wider at the girl's acceptance. "I am the Assassin." She said with underlying contempt. "But that title is below me, for I am Semiramis Queen of Assyria, born of man and goddess, ruler of the lands blessed by great Tigris and Euphrates. And you are my handmaiden, my gift to this world which has lost all meaning and purpose."

Assassin reached out with an arm theatrically, and stepping towards the stairway sent out a flock of doves out of nowhere much to Sakura's surprise. "My dear friends…" she whispered fondly. "…feast to your heart's content."

And they obeyed. As Master and Servant ascended the basement echoed with the sound of fluttering wings as Assassin's familiars tore into Zouken's familiars with ravenous gusto. Zouken screamed as his regenerating body was literally torn to pieces by sharp claws and beaks. Assassin didn't even flinch at his screams, while Sakura repeatedly looked over her shoulder with morbid fascination.

She didn't feel any pity, for the man had almost tried to do the same thing to her. Instead she wondered at how such fleet-looking things like doves could prove so fatal. It was something to remember.

Assassin paused just once as she reached the door, just long enough to throw a dagger at an alcove on the opposite side of the basement. The dagger ripped through the protective bounded fields with terrifying ease, and shattered the container for Zouken's soul worm. It fell to the ground, and was immediately fought over by a pair of familiars. Master and Servant paid no attention whatsoever.

* * *

As they exited the basement, Zouken's death screams briefly echoed across the house and it wasn't long before a tipsy Byakuya Matou arrived to investigate. "What's going on here?" he demanded before noticing Assassin. "And who the hell are you?"

Assassin raised an eyebrow and just as swiftly backhanded the man, sending him tumbling to the ground. "You dare address the queen in such a fashion mongrel?" she said while exuding an air of malevolence such that Byakuya could almost literally feel the alcohol draining from his blood. "Normally such insolence would be paid for with death! But…you are ignorant of the times it would seem, and as such I in my generosity and mercy have decided to suffer it this one time."

Byakuya nodded frantically in thanks, and without another glance Assassin strode off to begin her examination of the Matou mansion. "Sakura…" he whispered as he fell into step beside his stepdaughter. "…who is that?"

"She's Queen Semiramis…" the girl replied. "…she's also the Assassin, but she doesn't like it."

Byakuya blanched. Of all the things to piss off, he just had to do it to a Servant. As such he stayed silent while the queen finished her inspection and ended up lounging in a most relaxed fashion on the couch in the living room. "This place is a bit dilapidated…" she commented to the man and little girl standing before her. "…but it's nothing that can't be fixed. This family has wealth, does it not?"

"Y-yes…" Byakuya stammered out. "…but Zouken controls the finances and…"

"That mongrel worm is dead." Assassin interrupted him dismissively. "You are in charge now. Serve me well steward, and the rewards will be great."

Byakuya swallowed dryly and nodded. " _I'm a servant again…_ " he thought glumly. " _...oh joy. She seems nicer – to an extent – at least. And she probably won't require 'feeding'. I might as well give it a go. It's not like I have a choice._ "

"…as you wish, Your Majesty." He said, and she nodded approvingly.

"Better…" she said. "…now bring to me the financial and property records. Your family has the honor of hosting royalty. I will not hold your previous master's ill keeping against you, and once again in my mercy I shall even assist you in rebuilding your family's fortunes. You may consider yourselves doubly-honored."

Byakuya bowed, and Assassin made a dismissive gesture. "You may go." She said curtly, and Byakuya walked off to find the required materials.

 _Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all._

Assassin meanwhile gestured for Sakura to sit beside her. Once the little girl had done so, Assassin gently lifted her face with a hand to examine her closely. She removed the girl's ribbon, only for her to make a half-hearted sound of protest. "Is something wrong, handmaiden?" she asked.

"The ribbon…" she said softly. "…sister gave it to me."

Attachment…how quaint…and potentially a fatal weakness; still there was no need or call to rush things, and Assassin magnanimously gave the ribbon back to the girl. Positive reinforcement had its uses after all. The girl's more relaxed and trusting demeanor quickly proved it too. "You are a child after all…" Assassin finally said after finishing her examination of Sakura's face. "…but from the look of things you'll probably grow up nicely. I am very impressed. What is your name little one?"

"S-Sakura…Sakura Matou."

"Cherry blossom in the language of this land…it is a fitting name for a child, and beautiful in its own common way." Assassin responded with an approving nod. "Diamonds are found amidst common earth…you may take pride in your name. Now let us discuss some basic things before you may begin to learn of the proper way of things."

"What things?"

Assassin smiled. "Oh nothing much…" she said. "…life…the universe…everything…"

* * *

A/N

Well Magister Fay deleted her rewrite, and I've nothing better to do right now, so I might as reboot this.


End file.
